


Stupid mortal traditions....or is it?

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [50]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki's spoiled, M/M, Midgard Traditions, Misunderstandings, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony likes to spoil Loki, Valentine's Day, valentines day prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Valentine’s Day is more than just expensive gifts, trips, couple suits. Sometimes, it’s nice to show that one doesn’t need to buy expensive things to show love to one's partner.





	Stupid mortal traditions....or is it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_rude14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_rude14/gifts).



> I asked my sister for Valentine’s day prompt idea and she gave me this! _‘Where Loki doesn’t get the point of valentines day and is being his grumpy angsty self and Tony is being his disgustingly romantic self and trying to help Loki understand by buying him all these expensive things but Loki is unimpressed and at the end, they just spend time with each other.’_
> 
> This is my first ever Frostiron pairing I've done so far, and I honestly like this ship as well. If you don't care for it, then you don't have to read it. But I thought I'd write something different, to help get me out of this writer's block funk I've been going through. So hopefully this funk won't stay for long!!

* * *

Tony watched excitedly as the green-eyed god before him took in the ornate jeweled dagger, with an unamused expression. Loki sighed heavily as he took in the weapon, it was definitely a one in a kind piece of work. 100% handcrafted, carved and forged and clearly expensive.

Oh how he loved his genius mortal, but as to why he was given this dagger as a token of love irritated him some. 

“Well?” 

“Well, what?” Loki tried to sound calm, but he couldn’t help but let his annoyance slip just a bit, a tiny flash of hurt flickered through Tony’s eyes, but vanished just as quickly. Smiling back at his god boyfriend pointing at the dagger. 

“Do you like it? I know it’s not green and gold, but I designed it myself and know the forger really well.” 

“Tony, I am grateful for this gift, but I do not understand. How does this relate to showing love.” He watched as the man just shrugged, his same dopey grin on his face, but eyes now filled with determination. 

“Don’t worry I’ll fix this.” With that, Loki had no choice but to watch him leave and speaking rapidly to someone on the phone. He had no idea what Tony was up to, but he had a gut feeling that he was not going to like it. 

\----

And apparently he was right, for there was yet another box - sleek black this time - wrapped with an emerald green bow sitting on top of their bed, not even two hours later. Tony’s solution of ‘fixing this’ was something he was always used to, expensive gifts that would make someone feel like royalty or a queen. Not that Loki didn’t mind, he loved Tony without fault and loved how Tony never criticized him for liking some things with more femininity. His favorite by far was anything silk and lacey, black and green of course. Though there were some items of clothing he quite liked in red and gold, like the baby doll number he was gifted last year. Which just happened to be around this same time...Valentines Day. Deeming that he should just get this over with, he pulled off the green ribbon and lifted the lid, only to slam it back down in frustration. 

He was honestly tempted to just toss the thing at the wall or better yet, cast it into a different dimension. He took the box and left the room, quickly asking JARVIS where his mortal was. As he waited for the elevator to bring him down to the workshop, he thought back to the well-crafted bracelet. 

 (Imagine it, silver and green)

 Again, it cost a fortune and yet again, it didn’t help Loki’s temper at all. For once he entered the workshop, he went straight towards Tony and semi roughly dropped the box in front of the builders face, jolting him up from his tablet. 

“Oh, hey Lo,” he smiled brightly when he noticed the black box, shooting the smile right at Loki, “I see you found your gift. You like?”

“No, I absolutely do not like it.” He replied distastefully, however, Tony just frowned opening the box to pick up the jeweled bracelet. 

“Did I get the size wrong? JARVIS, we did get the right measurements right?” 

“We did indeed Sir, I believe Mr. Laufeyson has a particular feeling towards these ostentatious gifts.” Loki’s eyebrow lifted in confirmation, but knowing Tony he wasn’t listening as per his hand waving off the AI’s comment and already typing away furiously on his keyboard. 

“Sorry Lo if the gift wasn’t perfect, but don’t worry I know how I can fix this.” Loki sighed out slowly, hands forming into light fists. 

“Tony, I do not need you to fix this, there is nothing to fix. I am merely confused as to why.”

“Because that’s how couples show their love for another. With gifts! ‘Course I could go with the cliche gift of a teddy bear, roses and chocolate, but come on, like you would like a gift like that. Now shoo reindeer games, busy boy at work.” Loki didn’t even bother to take the elevator back up towards the penthouse, opting to just teleport there instead. Hoping that Tony didn’t get him anything more extravagant as the last one.

\----

Loki was just explaining to the team about some of the animals he’s shifted to in the past when Tony came striding in with a HUGE grin on his face. A feeling of dread and irritability filled his stomach. 

“Hey! Thought I’d find you here.” The others watched with amused smiles as Tony basically plopped himself on the god's lap, kissing him quickly before shoving yet...another box in his face. However, this one was dark green tied with a black ribbon. That instantly had the team curious, Loki did everything he could from leaving them all right there. The box included. 

“Tony...no.”

“Loki...yes.” Tony mimicked and shifted on Loki’s lap with caged excitement. If it didn’t show on his face or his eyes, the team would have a totally different idea. 

“No, I will not open this. I will not accept it.”

“How can you refuse it if you don’t even know what it is?” Tony exclaimed. 

“Oh come on man, the rest of us are sitting in our seats. Just open the damn thing.” Clint complained from beside Natasha. Clearly, they were not going to leave until he opened it. He looked towards Thor for assistance, but he too was enraptured by this mysterious gift. 

If only they knew.

“I still do not understand why you’re wasting money on these horrible creations.”

“Just open it, please?” Loki looked into those chocolate eyes and pouting lips and gave in, how this mortal made his heart flutter in the worst and best ways, he had no idea. Letting out a huff, he slipped his arms from around Tony’s waist and opened the box….and immediately regretted it. For in this box was a necklace, but not any normal necklace, for this one was handcrafted with rare white and green gems, wrapped in silver.

“Like I said, you are wasting your time on these foolish gestures of expressing love.” And with that he vanished in a magic burst, causing Tony to drop and stumble off the couch and to the floor, barely managing to catch the box before it fell as well. 

“Wow, what did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?” Clint stated as he was confused just like everyone else at Loki’s action. Tony didn’t seem too affected by it, however, instead, he looked like he was deep in thought. A new plan, a different tactic already forming in his head. 

“What did you give him Tony?” It was Steve’s turn to ask, Tony opened the box so the others could see and was met with surprised gasps as they looked at the necklace. 

“Tony, that must’ve cost a fortune!”

“Eh, it wasn’t much.” The others just gaped at him, clearly not believing him. 

“Tony, that is clearly something expensive. How the hell did you get it here so fast?” Natasha was actually surprised at the exquisite piece of jewelry, but even more, astonished at how Loki was absolutely repelled by it. She obviously knew that Tony was trying to give Loki a Valentine’s Day gift, for they themselves were all gifted with something they each personally enjoyed. All handmade or hand-picked by Tony himself. So for Loki to be doing the same was confusing, she thought he would rather be dressed in the finest silks, jewels and pretty much anything money can by, obviously she was wrong. 

“Well I happen to know a guy who makes the best jewelry in the country, so I quickly drew something up and voila. But if you could excuse me, I have to get something done.” They barely even had a chance to respond, as Tony dashed out of the room and towards his workshop at lightning speed. 

\----

Loki was angry, no, he was fuming. He felt disgusted with the gifts that his beloved mortal was bestowed on him. It almost felt as if their love was a complete farce or worse, something Tony was trying to gain from him by giving him all these expensive gifts. Yes, decorative jewels from Asgard would surely put those to disgrace, but the thought behind them set him on edge. 

Lashing out on the fighting dummy with another burst of green magic, he was left to his thoughts. He knew Tony loved him and had his heart broken in the past, but he wasn’t feeling like having his own broken if Tony felt as if his money could buy Loki’s love. His heart was already so deeply involved with this particular mortal, that he feared that once his love for Tony was broken, he would never feel this type of love again. For he was not one who was known to fall this quickly, let alone be this enraptured by someone either. 

And that’s how Thor found him, without a word, he joined Loki on the matt and sparred with him. Knowing full well of what was plaguing his brother's mind. He waited a few minutes until he felt his brother's anger diminish some before speaking. 

“You know Tony means well brother.” 

“If he meant well brother, then why this act of trying to purchase my affection. Haven’t I proved him enough that I don’t need these so-called Midgardian jewels to show him, my love? I will not accept false love Thor, I will not.” Thor stopped and watched his brothers face carefully, Loki was a professional at keeping his emotions hidden, but Thor and him grew close as brothers so Thor could read them perfectly. 

“Midgardians do have interesting festivities to depict their affection towards their lover. I believe this is Starks way of showing his love for you.” Loki knew his brother meant well, but he was not happy with that answer. 

“I do not want that type of love, yes I will admit I do enjoy some of the finer more elegant things in life, but not this. This is not why I fell in love with the mortal in the first place brother, and if this is the love he keeps giving me, then I am afraid I will have no choice but to end it.” The more Loki thought about it, the more he feared that will be how this story for him and Tony would end. If that is what he had to do, then he would have no choice but to do it. Though it would hurt him greatly. 

Thor knew how cautious his brother was when it came to love, for it took him himself a long time for Loki to show any form of brotherly love to him. Let alone, the only one to show any sort of affection was their mother, but she was now one with Asgards stars. He gripped his brother's shoulder kindly, gaining a desperate look from Loki, “Speak to him to Loki, for he might believe that this is the love you want. To have whatever riches you desire.”

“But I don’t want that love! I only desire him for the man I fell for! For I would rather have that love than to be drowned in gifts that are meaningless!” Loki was struggling to keep his emotions at bay, but they seemed to be showing even stronger. He was confused about Midgardians stupid traditions and he despised it.

“Then tell him those exact words, you do not need to convince me, but him himself.” The trickster looked at his brother for a long time, before conceding to the idea. 

“Very well Thor, thank you.” He left before the God of Thunder could respond.

\----

Loki headed towards the workshop, where he felt his lover would be located, but when he entered, however, the man was nowhere in sight. 

“JARVIS, where is Tony?”

“He is waiting for you in the penthouse, shall I tell him you’re on your way?” Loki debated whether or not to just pop right into their room, but decided against it, not wanting to spook his genius. 

“Please,” Loki entered the elevator and let JARVIS bring him up towards the penthouse. He was expecting the worst, but what laid before him was not what he was expecting. For there in front of him were candles scattered across every surface, his favorite comforter on the floor amongst dozens of pillows. Marvelous smells were wafting from the kitchen and his favorite movie on pause. 

“Tony?” A sound over from his left caught his attention, he was about to make his way over there when Tony came out with specs of flour on his face and clothes.

“Hey,” he quickly brushed his hands over his chest to wipe away the flour, “uh, could you wait in the living room? I’m almost done in here.” Tony pointed with his thumb towards the kitchen, Loki could only nod. Feeling that if he spoke, it would come out broken as his fears were confirmed.

“Great! I’ll, uh, I’ll only be a few more minutes.” Loki left him to finish his task as he took a seat on the couch. Not bothering to get comfortable, for Tony was more than likely to end it tonight. He just hoped it would be quick.

It didn’t take much longer until Tony was walking in with what looked like two bowls filled with pasta and a basket of buttered bread. He placed it on the table in front of the couch and did something that Loki wasn’t expecting. He knelt in front of the god and took his hands in his own. 

“Tony...I,” Loki looked away, unable to bear looking into those eyes he fell hard for, “if you wish for me to go, then please end it swiftly.”

“Loki, look at me,” Tony said nothing else until his stubborn boyfriend looked him in the eye when a few minutes passed and Loki did eventually meet his gaze, only then did he continue. “I promise you, I only have one more gift and before you start ranting again, you need to open it first.” 

Loki however, was going to argue against it but decided to just humor the mortal and open the gift. This one was different than the others, no fancy box with silk ribbon, but rather than ordinary wrapping paper with Iron Man figurines printed on it. That did make him laugh though. Curiosity got the better of him, as he did unwrap the gift. It was a frame, but not just any frame, it was a wood frame that had an Asgardian lovers promise carved along the sides. And the photo, the photo brought tears to his eyes because it was the picture Natasha took a picture of the couple during Tony’s birthday two years ago. The year where they finally told the team they were dating. 

“Tony, I am unsure what this means…” He watched as his sickeningly sweet romantic boyfriend, kiss both hands before gently pulling his face down to place a tender kiss on his lips.

“This is me being a complete airhead and getting a good lecture from JARVIS on how you believed I didn’t hold any true love for you.” He stopped Loki with a hand, “No, let me finish...please.”

Taking a huge breath, he locked eyes with the green ones he fell oh so hard for and kept them there, “Lokes, my Trickster, my Frost Giant, my boyfriend who I love to the bottom of my heart. I am so sorry I gave you those expensive gifts thinking that was what you wanted. That I believed you wanted something even more extravagant than all the rest. I didn’t even think that I was actually deceiving you in some way.

Loki, if you don’t want those gifts, that’s totally fine with me. But please believe me that no one would be able to erase this love I have for you. I’m not the greatest at relationships, but you know me, I’m a hopeless romantic and apparently, I went down the wrong road with this one. 

Anyway, enough of that, the point I’m trying to make is, is that you’re my everything. You have me, in body, mind, and soul. You took my broken heart and put it back together, you listen to me rant about anything and everything. Put up with my insomnia, my craziness and take care of me. I love you for you, in every single form. I want to treasure you in every single way. This was just another poorly executed way of showing it.”

Loki was speechless as he listened to the man kneeling before him, the man who actually, genuinely loved him. Placing the picture carefully at the end table, he quickly pulled Tony into his arms and held him tightly. Burying his face into his neck, as he fought to keep the tears at bay. Tony didn’t say anything about the damp spot on his shirt, but ran his fingers through the raven silk strands, saying soothing, loving words in his ear. 

“I...I am sorry I have doubted you, Tony. But am relieved that you still love me.” Tony pulled Loki’s head back so he could look at him with a benevolent smile.

“My dear Loki, I will always love you and I’m sorry that I made you doubt my love for you. Believe me, I learned my lesson and I won’t do that again. So, I decided to cancel my original Valentine's Day plans and have it just us. Just cuddles, movie, pasta, which I made by the way, so if it tastes bad then you need to get your head examined.”

Loki smiled at Tony, kissing his face, causing the genius to wrinkle his face as he laughed. “Then I believe we should begin our night, even though this Valentine's Day is a stupid mortal tradition, and change into something more comfortable.” With a snap of his fingers, the pair were changed into night clothes and were now cuddled on the floor, the comforter wrapped around their shoulders. 

“But is it stupid? We can always make our own tradition out of it if you want.” Loki then took in their surroundings, and it all screamed home, love, comfort and warmth. Linking his fingers with Tony’s, he rested his head on the man's shoulder. 

“This,” lifting Tony’s hand to kiss his knuckles, “just the two of us, cuddles, movies, and food, but only if you make it.”

“Just you and me?”

Loki hums, “Yes.” He smiled as he felt Tony smile as he kissed his temple. 

“Then that is alright with me.” The couple ate their fill, watched as many movies as they could watch before they were both sprawled out on the floor asleep. Loki went to sleep with a smile on his face, maybe this stupid mortal tradition wasn’t so stupid after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Did she post this during the week? **GASP** It's a miracle! 
> 
> Because I actually had some time to write something up quick and managed to post it as well. But don't worry, I'm still trying to work on the current series, I'm tryin' guys...life's hard.
> 
> But please let me know what you think! And belated Happy Valentines Day!!


End file.
